Beautiful People
by Constance279
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Singer/song writing sensation is coming to Goode High School to live a 'normal' life... but nothing's ever normal in Annabeths' world... especially when a particular seaweed brain comes into the picture!


**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic ever. AHH! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any songs you will find in this story... sorry... I wish I was that talented.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeths' P.O.V.<strong>

_You took my hand, you showed me how  
>you promised me you'd be around<br>Uh huh, that's right_

_I took your words and I believed  
>in everything you said to me<br>Yeah huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now  
>you'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<em>

_I know better  
>Cause you said forever<br>And ever, who knew?_

_Remember when we were such fools  
>and so convinced and just too cool<br>Oh no, no no_

_I wish I could touch you again  
>I wish I could still call you a friend<br>I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now  
>for they're long gone<br>I guess I just didn't know how  
>I was all wrong<em>

_But they knew better  
>Still you said forever and ever<br>who knew? Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head  
>Until we meet again<br>Until we, until we meet again  
>And I won't forget you my friend<br>What happened?_

_If someone said three years from now  
>you'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<em>

_And that last kiss I'll cherish  
>until we meet again<br>and time makes it harder  
>I wish I could remember<em>

_But I keep your memory  
>you visit me in my sleep<br>my darling, who knew?_

_My darling  
>my darling, who knew?<br>My darling I miss you  
>my darling, who knew?<em>

_Who knew?_

_**(P!NK- Who Knew)**_

And that's when the crowd went wild. I don't think I'll ever really get over that feeling... when everyone's screaming your name, but all you want is to curl up into a ball and cry. When I first wrote this, it was so painful. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I guess this is my way of dealing with pain. I locked myself in my room and wrote... just wrote. That's the only way I could live through it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

_(3 years ago)_

_It took only a few seconds for me to walk to the house opposite her own. But that was too long. By walking to slowly, I was wasting precious time away from my best friend, Luke. I didn't knock, just waltzed in, unannounced, which Luke's mum was perfectly happy with. I walked into the kitchen to see May Castellan in front of the stove, boiling pasta and muttering to herself quietly about a missing knife._

"_How'd that test go, Annabeth?" May said, without looking up. This was again the norm for me, although it was kind of freaky that May knew it was me._

"_Yeah, it was good. I think I did well... but I won't know until next Tuesday." I always hated how teachers took so long to mark tests._

"_You and I both know you aced it, Annabeth." May said to me, looking briefly up from her cooking to give her a smile. "Luke's upstairs." I race up the stairs in to his room while keeping _

"_Hey, do you want to... LUKE?" I screamed as I looked down at my best friend, the handle of his mother's missing kitchen knife protruding from his stomach, while his plush blue carpet now covered in a sticky red substance. "LUKE!" I screamed again now kneeling with his head in my lap sobbing hysterically. "Luke, look at me, just hold on, O.K! We're going to get help, and then you'll wake up and be just as annoying as ever. Come on, Luke, all you've got to do is open your eyes... LUKE!" And that's when he did. Gazing into my eyes, he reached up, cupped my cheek, wiping away my tears._

"_I'm sorry" was the last thing he said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his heavy panting turned into a large gasp. Luke never got the chance to breathe again. _

_While I was screaming, I didn't realise May had rushed into the room, expecting to see us mucking around, as usual. Instead she found a girl in hysterics and her little boy dead. I could hear her speaking rapidly and inaudibly, almost as if not to wake Luke up. In a matter of minutes, the paramedics barged in. They could've taken hours, days even, and I wouldn't of realised. The only thing that really woke me from my shock was when one of the paramedics tried to pull me away._

"_NO! You can't take him!" Someone shouted, more like screeched. I think it was me, but I'll never know. The lady was trying to comfort me, I think. But in her moment of weakness, I pushed her off me and raced back to Luke's side. I bent forward looking down at his once perfect face, but now pale and drained of colour and beaded with sweat. I touched my lips to his lips and whispered "I love you" Before they could take me away again. He will always be beautiful to me._

_Flashback ended_

* * *

><p>"Thank You, and goodnight!" The crowed was still screaming, and from the stage, I could see people with tears in their eyes. I ran off just as the lights blacked out, and bumped into Thalia, my best friendmanager, who took one look at me and whizzed me into the black SUV that was waiting for me backstage.

"So" Thalia said, in an attempt to cheer me up, "back to your place it is! P.S. I'm totally going to smash you in DDR!" I gave her a weak smile.

"Bring it on."

* * *

><p>So that's it for the first chapter<p>

Please review!

Love,

Constance :)


End file.
